Soul Spiral Limilnate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31066 |no = 1776 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 138 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 6, 22, 18, 9, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A god who rules over the cycle of life and death. Rumor has it that when a body deteriorates, its soul is momentarily caught between the realm of the living and the dead, causing Limilnate to appear and help it migrate to a new lifeform. Limilnate is sometimes attributed with the creation of all souls as well, leading many to believe that the reason why he is capable of reincarnating them is because he was the first to place souls in physical vessels that didn't have them. It is said that those who touch the Yggdrasil Edict, the Sphere he created, come to understand reincarnation in its entirety and learn the true purpose of their life. |summon = Humans should take heed of their mission in life as they are reincarnated again and again without end... |fusion = Do you know your own fate? Do you know the purpose of your soul? |evolution = |hp_base = 5487 |atk_base = 1934 |def_base = 2132 |rec_base = 2691 |hp_lord = 7810 |atk_lord = 2617 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 3629 |hp_anima = 8702 |rec_anima = 3391 |atk_breaker = 2855 |def_breaker = 2662 |def_guardian = 3138 |rec_guardian = 3510 |def_oracle = 2781 |rec_oracle = 3986 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Origin of Existence |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, restores HP each turn, damage taken may restore HP & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Depuration |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments and greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% healer Rec, heals 3000-3500 + 20% Rec per turn & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Monad's Fate |sbbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, removes all status ailments, boosts max HP, activates Earth barrier & adds low probable resistance against 1 KO attack |sbbnote = Fills 50 BC, 15% HP, activates 3500 HP barrier & 10% chance to resist 1 KO attack |sbbtype = Heal |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 61 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Genesis Cycle |ubbdescription = Probability of raising allies from KO, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to revive with 50% HP, 30% HP, 350% Rec, 50% HP to Rec & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Giver of Life |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters and adds low probable resistance against 1 KO attack when damage taken exceeds certain amount when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped, & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack every 200,000 damage & 60% chance to resist 1 KO attack once |evofrom = |evointo = 31067 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Miracle Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Earth Totem |evomats8 = Earth Totem |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Limilnate1 }}